Lose YourSelf
by StormysInLuv.DxC
Summary: Leave me alone!I dont need you in my life!"She yelled as lould as she could "Awww come on Princess your hurting my feelings"
1. Sk8er Boi

Courtney POV

"Shawnee lets go!!!!"

"Im coming im coming,God Court do you ever stop worrying!!!!"

_oh emm gee there he is!!!!_

_Whats the big idea???_

_Do you not see him!?_

_I can see him… so???_

_Oh whatever!!!!!!! Ill deal with you after my date  
_

Shawnee POV

"Oh I Love this song!!!! WOOOOOHOOOO!!!"

...

"Uh Court where'd ya go???" Shawnee said in a quite and shakey voice

Shawnee sighed with relife at the sight of Courtney minglying with this blonde beach boy

"Sure go ahead leave me to skate all by myself..."

* * *

Courtney POV

_I cant belive it..._

_what???_

_Hes hot and smart AND hes talking to me!!!! Eeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!_

_Oh whatever!!! Ive seen better-WAAAAAAAAAAAY better Trust me..._

"Do you come here often???" He said

"Huh What did you say???"Courtney wasnt paying much attention and got startled by Dylnn talking

"I said do you come here often"

"Oh yeah I love to rollerskating i come here almost every day"

* * *

A.N.

Duncan:WHEN DO I COME IN!!!!!!!

me: NEVER!!!! :D MWHAAAAA HAAA

Courtney: I HAVE A SPLIT PERSONILTY!!!! :(

Duncan: HA HA

me: i wouldnt be laughing if i were u...

* * *

* * *


	2. Here He Comes

Courtney's POV:

"Oh uhhh Dlynn" Courtney says uneasily as she feels her face start to get hot.

"Yes" Dlynn replied cooly _how the hell did I find a perfect guy like him…_

"Umm Ill be right back Okay???" _how would you know he's perfect!? I mean you've just been dating for a couple of days and there's something missing…_

"Can I come with you???" Dlynn winks his baby blue eyes

"Ummmm actually I was wanting to go to the bathroom" Courtney now feels her whole face burning up. She looks down so Dlynn doesn't see her face turn red.

"Ohhh yeah go ahead"

The brunette heads to the ladies room as fast as she can

_Wtf happened to you!!!!_

_Ummm I kinda just saw someone_

_Who!?_

_Uhhh …Duncan_

_Are you sure???_

_I don't know…_

* * *

Duncan POV

Duncan buys some rollerblade rentels and slams the money on the conter.

"Come baybee lets skate"

"Kay Dunckey!!! Watch me!!!"

_what the hell was i thinking going out skating with this broad!!!_

_Oh come on now Shes not that bad Shes hot, Blonde and this one is a biggie SHES HAS HUGE BOOBS!!! Its like damn shes only 18 _

_I should ditch her now..._

"Hey baby can i talk to you for a sec"

"Oh course anything you want Dunckey!!!" _plz god I hope this works_

"Look umm its over kay uhhh bye"

Duncan runs as fast as he can to the restrooms ditching his newest ex

* * *

Courtney POV

_great court you just blew it with the perfect guy..._

_OH MY EFFING GOD!!!! WHO CARES HAVENT YOU HEARD THERES ALWAYS OTHER FISH IN THE SEA!!!_

Yes but not other guys like this

WHATEVER!!!!

Courtney washes off her face and tries to wash off all her problems in the sink

A tall green mohawed girl runs in the bathroom

_Courtney, is that who you thought duncan was!!! Wow your special!!_

_Hey!!! Its not my fault!!!_

_uhh yeah it is!!! Damn what the hell was that girl thinking!!! She really needs a new hairdo!!!_

_Why are you so mean!!! Maybe someone did it to her when she was sleeping..._

_YEAH RIGHT!!!! DID YOU SEE THAT THING!!!!_

_Yes I did now shut up_

_Shut dont go up so take your advice and shut up too_

Courney dries her face with some papper towels

Courtney jumped when she heard a Kiss Me Thru The Phone ringtone

_That must be she-hes phone_

_Oh emm gee uhhhhhh thats a guy voice_

_OH CRIZ APP!!! I KNOW THAT VOICE FROM ANYWHERE!!!!_


	3. Dead and Gone all Right

Duncan POV

Duncan flips open his phone as fast as he can

"what the hell do you want now!!!"Duncan was still mad at his brother,Cole, when Duncan was out at a rave his goody goody brother didnt let him get out the car cause some hobo might kiddnap him so then Cole leaves to go the bathroom. so Duncan gets out the car and then Cole comes back ands starts to freak out so he screams loulder than everybody singing and the music put together. Of course Duncan here hears the bloody murder scream and rushes over thinking he's been shot but what does Duncan find out? That Cole was crying and telling everybody that Duncan was kiddnapped!!!

"Uhhh Dads uh here"

"WHAT?!" Duncan's dad abbandoned him, his big brother and their mom after his dad started to drink all the time then Duncan's mom asked why was he drinking so much. His dad hit his mom _"BITCH YOU WANNA KNOW WHY IM DRINKING!!! I HAVE A VEG FOR A CHILD!!!" _Duncan was seven then and he didnt kno what to do. Cole was tweleve and started to yell at his dad _"DAD STOP!!! YOU DONT HAVE A VEG!!! IM NOT A VEG AND DUNCANS NOT A VEG EITHER!!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!"_ Duncans mom was crying and Duncan ran to her. He closed his eyes and hoped he would disapear. _"SHUT THE FUCK UP COLE!!! IM NOT FUCKING TALKING ABOUT YOU GUYS!!! IM TALKING ABOUT KASH!!! I CHEATED ON YOUR BITCH ASS MOTHER OKAY!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME NOW!?" _Cole kicked his dad as hard as he could but dad just laughed then back handed him so hard he fell to the ground. Then he just left. Never came back. No letters. No phone calls. No nothing. Not that Duncan wanted any of those things anymore. He hated him. Everything he put his mom thru. Having to raise a teenager and a little recless boy...All by herself. How could he??? Why? Why would anyone do something like that.

Duncan felt tears forming in his teal eyes. He tried to blink them away but he couldn't. He couldnt take it anymore then out of nowhere he peeped. Duncan covered his mouth with his hands. It wasnt that lould of a peep...Tears started to flow down his cheeks nonstop. He was crying. He was crying a sillent cry. Duncan felt them roll down his cheeks like hot little rivers. When a new tear came it would fallow the same path as the previous one just like a real river. Why was he crying???

"Duncan,Is that you???"

_crap someone heard me peep_

_That doesnt matter right now!!! Thats a girls voice!!!_

_So_

_This is a mens bathroom!!!_

_ohhhhh!!!!! Then why is a girl in here???_

_Wait I remember that voice..._

The teen wiped his tears away and finally manged to stop crying.

"DUNCAN!!! ARE YOU STILL THERE!!!"Said Cole with impation in his voice,You could tell he was pissed.

Duncan snapped back to reality"Yeah im here hey bro imma call you back okay bye" Duncan snapped the phone shut and put it in his pockets.

_NOW I REMEMBER!!! THATS COURTNEY!!!_

_no shit sherlock I thought it was Beyonce_

_Oh this is gonna be good lil miss goody goody two shoes in the boys bathroom..._

Bad boy here opened the stall door and cleared his throat.

"Oh hi Princess fancy meetin you here, in the _boys_ bathroom."

"Uh sorry to burst your bubble but this is the _girls _bathroom"Snapped the brunette

Duncan laughed a little"Dont think so Princess"

"First look at the door and second MY NAME IS COURTNEY"Courtney walked toward the door and opened it and there and behold...A blue sine with a stick person wearing a dress

"oops"

"GET OUT NOW!!!!"

"okay okay Ill go but just remember ill _always _be back"This time it was Duncan who winked.

* * *

Courtneys POV

_I told you I saw Duncan!!!_

_So what??? Does it matter??? I mean its not like its a big deal Its just Duncan_

_Its just duncan!? No its more than that!!! What would happen if he kept on poping in my life!!!_

_Nothing..._

_

* * *

_

Duncans POV

"Pick up the phone!!!Damn it!!!"Duncan was getting mad why out of all the times Cole doesnt answer his phone it had to be now!?

Duncan was sitting on the bench outside of WalGreens. Hes been here tryin to find his mom a gift now that dad came back. He had settled on a latin labo neckless.

It had a gold sturdy chain with a red heart shaped jewel in the middle sourronded by little carves or x's and o's. It cost $124.99 but he would do anything for his mom...and its not like he brought it...He took off the ink tag that they put on shoes and the other tag with the barcode on. the girl at the counter was too distracted too notice Duncan So he just left...Just like that...

The rebel redailed Coles number...Still no answer

_Well this is just great_

_Oh come on just call somebody else_

_Like who???_

_Idk whos number do you have_

_Lets see...Mom...Cole...Geoff...Stan...Abby...Dlynn_

_Well there you go!!! Call Dylnn_

The teen pushed the green call button and waited...Yes!!! An Answer!!!

"Hello"The voice was tired sounding

"Hi Dylnn its Duncan, Uh can you pick me up?"

"Sure dude where you at?"

"Walgreens"

"okay ill be there in a sec bye"

"Bye"

* * *

Dylnn arived in a sleek black Lexis, He had the music up lould on 106.1 Dead and Gone was on.

"Okay Duncan dude where you wanna go-make it fast to I got a date at eight"

"Home got some family biz naz to take care of...Whos your date?"Duncan asked curously Dylnn has always been a chick magnet but he said he wasnt gonna date until a long time

"This girl named Courtney" Duncan got mad!!!

_why the hell are you mad!!!_

_Idk!!! Just shut up for a second!!!_

_Why should I???_

_Because I have to think!!_

The car stopped to a clean stop Duncan got out, went over to Dylnn and punched him right then and there in his eye.


	4. Why

Duncan POV

_what the hell are you doing!?_

_I DONT KNOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!_

_WHATEVER COURTNEYS NEVER GOING TO LIKE AGAIN YOU_

_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING BOUT!? THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!!_

_YEAH RIGHT!!!! THEN WHY WOULD YOU BE SLUGGING DYLNN RIGHT NOW!?!_

_I DONT KNOW!? BUT WHY WONT COURTNEY NOT LIKE ME?_

_because your beating up her REAL boyfriend_

_..._

Duncan stoped punching for a momment. He sat down on the curb for a couple of minutes and started to think before he did anything else.

_why??? Why did I have to like her? How come She always rejected me? Why? Why, why why???_

Duncan got back up to his feet. He glanced at Dlynn. He was trying to call someone. Who??? The police? Duncan didnt mind if he called the police, they went easy on him now and days but Duncan got angry at Dylnn again. He walked over and with all his mussles he knocked Dlynn out. Duncan snacthed his phone and his car keys. He was just about to brake his phone but there was a text message from Courtney. The rebel threw the car keys in the gutter and started to walk up the steps of his house.

* * *

Courtney POV

Courtney was laying on her lime green bed. She was glancing around her room waiting till dylnn texted her back.

_I Wonder if mom will let me redo my room..._

Courtneys room had yellow walls covered with posters of Eminem, The Jonas Brothers, and Chris Brown and all most every other hot rockstar you could think of. Her ceiling was covered with comics that courtney liked to read when she was little, and her carpet was a tanish color that was SUPER soft.

_"Blame it on the A-A-A-AC-"_ Courtney raced to get her phone. Her heart was pounding. She closed her eyes then took a deep breath and opened her phone and hoped it was from Dlynn. And sure it enough it was.

_"Dont be sorry, it was my fault, not urs.I Shouldve picked a different girl, not a prep either, a real nice hot girl... its over be-ach_

_~~~D-Boy~~~"_

"Dont be sorry Courtney. Its not my fault its yours." Courtney kept repeating in a snobbish tone. Courtney turned her lights off and went tried to go to bed but withen five minutes she couldnt sleep because her pillow was too wet.

_"No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my Boo  
You know I'm crazy over you"_

It took courtney a minute to relize that her phone was ringing and that it wasnt just in her head. Courtney cleared her throat and slowly answered her phone.

"Hello?"She answered in kind of a question.

"Hi, uh Princess is that you?"

"Duncan!?"

"Yes"

"How'd you get my number!?"

"That doesnt matter right now okay... Were you crying???"

"NO!!! WHERE WOULD YOU GET THAT IDEA!!!" Courtney replied a little fast and lould

"Oh your voice...It sounded...Scared or something"

"Well you were wrong!!! Okay now if your just gonna waste my time talking about my voice then BYE!!!" Courtney hung up the phone before Duncan could even reply.

* * *

Duncan POV

"Uhh i was going to ask yo-" Duncan finally relized that she hung up.

"Damn it Courtney!"

Duncan knew she was lying about her crying... and he knew why she was crying too.

It was because of him...Duncan felt guilty.

It was all ways his fault.

His dad.

His mom.

Dylnn.

And now Coutney.

Why was he even born???

Why???

Why was alwasys the million dollar question wasnt it?

_How ironic?_

_Uhh what??_

_That both me and Courtney cried today of all days???_

_Uh so_

_I **NEVER** Cry and I dont think Courtney cries often either... I mean...Its like she...Well when I tease her...She seems to enjoy it...Like she loves to play games that hurt someone..._

_wow thats deep... I bet thats why you like her..._

Duncan didnt mind that he liked Courtney. He kinda felt releaved now... Like now he didnt have to lie to him self anymore...In fact he kinda liked it...Being in love...It was a nice feeling...

Duncan took out his notebook and did his homework. He didnt plan to do it but what the hay He couldnt sleep and he had nothing else to do.

* * *


	5. HomeWork

Duncans POV

**_"You and me against the world,  
Sometimes it seems like you and me against the world,  
When all the others turn their backs and walk away,  
You can count on me to stay._**

**_Remember when the circus came to town  
How you were frightened by the clown,  
Wasn't it nice to be around someone that you knew,  
Someone who was big and strong and looking out for ....._**

**_You and me against the world,  
Sometimes it seems like you and me against the world  
And for all the times we've cried, I always felt that  
God was on our side._**

**_And when one of us is gone,  
And one of us is left to carry on,  
Then remembering will have to do,  
Our memories alone will get us through  
Think about the days of me and you,  
Of you and me against the world."_**

Everyone clapped and a couple of bad azz girls wistled.

"Good Job !!!! You really impressed me today!!! Thats just about the best poem I ever herd from you!! Or anyone really!!!" went on and on about how good Duncans poem was.

"Okay Class any questions or comments???"

One of the bad girls that had whistled raised her hand.

"Why yes Kelly"

"Whos the story about???" She winked and acted as if it was about her.

"Uhhh me and someone special..."

The blond bad girl raised her hand.

"Cloe"

"Can you tell _me _who the special someone is???"

_Damn, does every bad azz girl in this class think its her??_

Duncan didnt mind that he like Courtney but was he ready to tell everybody else?...

"My mom" Duncan lied. He couldnt tell them it was for her... He wasnt even sure she liked him anymore... And it might hurt her reputaion... And all those girls... they might gang up on her... He couldnt take a risk like that... He didnt want to hurt he again.

Almost everyone looked puzzled...confused... their expressions blank... Eyes wide... Just starin at him...But thank god they belived it...


	6. The Closet

**COURTNEY POV**

Courtney rushed through the halls, Dodging the teens in her way, Struggling to get to her locker.

"Hey Princess"

"What the hell do you want Duncan! Cant you see im busy!"

"Nope. You dont look that busy...to me"

The bell rang. The halls cleared.

"Damn it! Cant you bother me someother time! Now im going to be late for class!" Courtney slammed her locker and sped walked down the halls.

"No can do Princess" Duncan put his arm in front of Courtney, proventing her to walk any further.

"Duncan MOVE!!!"

"Not yet, First I need your help"

"What!"

"My dad is coming to my house again and well let me put it this way, I hate him" Courtney breathed deeply and relaxed a little. She slumped her shoulder against the lockers. Not willing to fight anymore Courtney decided to help Duncan.

"So? What could I do?"

"Come for dinner and show him how your a good girl and I can take care of me and Im not not that bad and maybe he will back off."

"Whats in it for me?"

"I'll tell ya later if you help me"

"Fine"

"Okay I'll Pick you up at seven" Duncan winked

Footsteps were coming closer and closer.

"Damn it, Fallow me!" Courtney opened a closet door and hurried in, Duncan fallowed. Courtney shut the door as quite as she could, twisting the knob as she shut it.

"THIS IS GAY!!!"

"Shut up! I Dont want to get caught with you in the halls without a pass!!! They'ed think I was ditching class with you!!!" Courtney wispered in a harshed hush tone, Hoping no one would her them.

"Whatever" Duncan muttered.

They quitely waited until the foot steps passed the door.

Duncan reached for the door and tried to turn the knob but it was locked.

"Uh Princess, The door is stuck."

"Quit fooling around Duncan and open the door!" Courtney shoved Him out of her way and tried but the door didnt budge.

"Great, Im stuck in a closet with a criminal!"

* * *

**A/N**

**sorry its short but next chappie is when the secrets come out**

**OVER 'N' OUT**


	7. The Closets Secrects

**Duncan POV**

"Aww its not that bad... Look at the bright side, You dont have to give an oral report on Gobal warming"

"How is that a bright side!? Ive already did all the work and I practiced it in my mirror a million times!!!"

"Ok? Well maybe we'd get stuck here until you have P.E."

"UGH!!! I LOVE P.E.!!!"

"Maybe until lunch? Then you wont need to think of an excuse to starve your self..." Duncan said slyly. He was tryin to reason with her but Damn she was making it so hard! Its like shes perfect at EVERYTHING!!! Duncan figured he would have a little fun with her sence she wouldnt reason with him when he was serous.

"I DONT STARVE MYSELF!"

"Whatever floats your boat Princess"

"UGH! STOP CALLING ME THAT!!! _AND_ JUST BECAUSE I DONT PIG OUT LIKE YOU DOESNT MEAN I DONT EAT! UGH THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT"

"And why would that be?"

"If you didnt let me go then I wouldnt even be here because I would be at class!!!"

Duncan shrugged. He started to think about his last period. The one with the poem... This is what he was talking about, Its like God was try to make his life impossible. It didnt really bother Duncan that he was missing class but Courtney was... Yeah he liked to mess with her but thats when she enjoys it...

"Hey Courtney, Why were you crying that one day when I called you?" Duncan asked in wonder, He knew she would be sad but did she love Dylan or did she secretly love him? Duncan knew what he did was wrong but he loved her...

* * *

**Courtney POV**

Courtney sat on a upside down bucket.

"This guy he..." She paused, unsure to tell him. "He sent me a text and... I guess I was just a little sad."

"Oh..."

The closet grew silent for a while. Courtney was thinking about the skating rink, When she saw Duncan in the bathroom. She had heard a peep. You know, When you try to swallow that big lump in your thoat when your about to cry. When he came out, His eyes...They were red. Now that you think about, she had heard the peep after the phone rang. It must be about his dad. He said he hated him right?

"Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember in the bathroom at the skating rink?"

"Uh yeah"

"You were crying... Why?"

More silence.

"Was it about your dad?"

Even more silence.

"Its okay if you dont want to talk about it..."

"Yes"

"Huh?"

"It was about my dad..." He paused "He abandoned us when I was little and my brother called and said he had came back..."

"Oh..."

Silence.

Courtney felt hot tears stinging down her cheeks. No wonder Duncan acted so Tough. Why was life so painful?

* * *

**Duncan POV**

Duncan flipped his phone open. The light lit the dark closet a little bit. He stared at his screen saver. It was a picture of him and his mom on the porch steps. He glanced at Courtney and he noticed her tears.

"Oh its okay Princess..." He didnt know how to cheer he up but he hated her crying.

"No its not. Nothing is ever okay. Why does life have to be so painful???"

"Not everything is painful..." He thought about her... _I Bet Its my fault shes crying..._

"Yes it is!!! How can you bear it!!! I mean its like you dont care about anything! School, Rules THE LAW!!!"

"I care about you, and you make _my_ life just a little more bearable."

Duncan sent Courtney a text:

_I Luv u..._

* * *

**Courtney POV**

Courtney felt her phone vibrete in her pocket, She opened it: 1 NEW MESSEGE From DUNCAN. She read it:

_I Luv u..._


	8. OH COURTNEY UR KILLING HIM WITH UR LIES!

**Duncan pov**

"Duncan! Your a genuis!!!"

Courtney hugs him tightly he hugs backs. Duncan Blinked.

"Already know Princess, Already know..."

_wow, i should have told her I loved her a looooooooong time ago!_

Courtney stopped hugging and started to dial numbers on her cellphone.

"Aww Princess why did you stop the hug?" He said playfully.

"Uh so I could call someone so we could get out of here."

"And why would you do that?"

"Why wouldnt I? I want to get the hell out of here! Duh!"

Duncan just stood there. He got in now, She only hugged him cause he used his phone, reminding her that they could use there cellphones to ecsape. She didnt care about him anymore. He was sure of it. Why else would she have completely ignored him, always constenly pushing him away._ damn im an idiot._ Duncan slumped down against a wall.

* * *

**Courtney pov**

Courtney noticed the hurt on Duncans face.

"Uh Duncan is everything alright???"

"Oh yeah, never better! Why would you care anyway???"

"Whats the matter with you!"

"Nothing"

"Duncan tell me!"

"Tell you what!"

"Oh My God!!! Nevermind! I was just trying to help but i guess your to stuburn To tell me!"

_Please Leave your messege for 678-365-7837 -beep-_

"What The Fuck?" Oh righhhhhht I was calling Shawnee!!! Courtney slapped the phone shut.

Courtney was scrolling through her contacks for someone to call...

* * *

**DUNCAN POV**

Why am I still here!?

Duncan furiose now slammed as hard as he could into the door.

-BOOM-

The door fell instenly.

"What the hell Duncan!!! Why didnt you do that earlier!?"

Duncan just kept on walking leaving Courtney dumbfounded.

_If she doesnt care why should I?_

_Because... You Love her..._

_No I Dont. And even if I do Love her she will never love me back So why should I Care or Love her_

_Because you wont take no for an answer_

**

* * *

**

A/N

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling thru  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true

No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true  
So dream...


	9. Kiddnaped

**DUNCAN POV**

Duncan sped walk down the halls. He didnt care about Courtney. She didnt care about him, he didnt care about her. End of story, Right? Duncan wasnt sure. Some how and everyone how he knew deep down inside that wasnt the case. But Duncan couldnt think about this right now, He just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. He now ran down the streets trying to find a dark and quiet place.

* * *

**COURTNEY POV**

Courtney couldnt believe what just happened. Duncan seemed to be just perfectly fine a few moments ago. He was even telling her some of his secrets. She was pretty sure he didnt tell anybody else, or did he? Courtney couldnt figure out what was happening. And Duncan when he knocked down the door, How the hell did he do that? Courtney just remembered she told him all of her secrets too. What the hell was she thinking? Sure he told her his secrets but that didnt mean she should start babbling out all of her secrets. Courtney smacked her head. She just want to scream! Everything was just so cluttered in her mind. She couldnt deal with all of this. It was too much for her. She decided to go and look for Duncan and try and convence him she was sorry. She ran down the halls and exited the building. She didnt relize how late it was.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?_

_nothing_

_TELL ME_

_Im going to Duncan._

_AND WHY!?_

_Because there is something wrong with him and I want to know what it is._

_AND WHAT IF YOU MAKE HIM MADDER! THEN HE WILL TELL ARE OF YOUR SECRETS!_

_I. DONT. CARE._

Courney woundered down the sidewalk trying to find a place Duncan might hide. She heard a dog bark at her. She turned around to find a grey dog without a collar. She picked it up and started to pet it. It was quite small. It almost fit in one of her hands. Courtney put the dog down. She the hand she held the dog on was wet. There was something red on it. Courtney shrieked thinking it was blood. She picked the petite dog back up and turned it upside down, Courtney ignored the whimpers of the dog while it was upside down. She couldnt see clearly so she took her cellphone flipped it open then hovered it over the dogs belly.

"Aww itsh gonna be alright little doggey. Just stop wiggling for a second!"

The dog seemed to unerstand her and stopped moving. What Courtney saw next wasnt blood at all. It was spray paint. A smudged skull to be exact. Courtney let out a sigh of relief but then started to freak out again.

"This is duncans signature skull!" Duncan creased her! "Duncan your so gonna get it! what did this poor little dog do to you!"

Courtney put the dog down once started to trot down the street, Courtney followed. The dog lead her to a alley. Courtney heard someone in the alley.

_Oh Duncan! Your so predictable!_

Courtney skipped in the alley.

"OH DUNCAN! WHERE ARE Y-"

Someone put their hands on her mouth and carried her to a very old van.

_Shit! this isnt Duncan!_

Courtney noticed a big white man with a mask was in the drivers seat. Some one put cuffs on her then puut duck-tape on her mouth.

_Damn it! Im about to die!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

**Im so sorry! I was banned from the computer! I still am but its 3:41 am and i dont think my mom is gonna wake up right now! Im sorry this is rushed and short :O Well tootles for now!**


End file.
